


The Big Bad wolf and His little Firecrotch

by Wolfy2579



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Mickey, Dom/sub, Eventual Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2579/pseuds/Wolfy2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has found a new prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad wolf and His little Firecrotch

The first time that Mickey saw the red head, innocently working at the Kash and Carry, he had felt the strange predatory urge to attack him. To fuck him. So when he wasn’t on runs for his father he decided to spend his time outside the store watching the little firecrotch work his way around the store.

After hearing about what happened between Mandy and Gallagher, Mickey went on the offensive. Yelling and being rude, trying to get his fucking attention and warning him that he was coming for the red head. Mickey would steal things just to see Gallagher and to watch him flush with anger knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the thug.

One afternoon, Mickey was standing in the alley smoking a cigarette when Kash and Gallagher came outside. They didn’t seem to notice him as they were too busy kissing each other fiercely. Mickey smiled evilly as he felt that urge again because now he had blackmail and his little prey would soon know what it was like to be hunted.

“Hey, Gallagher!” Mickey said, smirking as he stepped out of the shadows.

“Fuck!” Ian shouted jumping away from Kash. Kash blushed and stepped farther away from the boy.

“Mickey, what the fuck do you want? Didn’t Mandy explain what happened? Why the hell are you still hunting me?” The red head looked at him, blushing slightly.

“Oh she did but now I have some better information. And I’m gonna fucking use it because I can.” Mickey smiled when he thought about the words that Ian had used.

“Don’t. I need this job and Kash is married.” Ian said getting angry.

“Well then let’s talk terms. First off, I will take whatever I fucking want from the store whenever I damn well please. Second, you and Kash will stop fucking or I tell the wife. Understood?” Mickey smirked lighting another cigarette.

Ian looked at the floor and thought about it. Meanwhile, Kash just stared at the ground uselessly, not arguing or saying a damn word to defend either himself or Ian.

   “Well? Do we have a fucking agreement or shall I go wake the misses?” Mickey asked blowing a puff of smoke out.

“Fucking hell. Fine you have a deal.” Ian said resentfully, but looking Mickey straight in the face, death glare spreading across his face.

“Good boy.” Mickey laughed and dropped the butt of the cigarette. He walked away without a backwards glance.

Kash finally looked at Ian. “We don’t really have to stop.” He said looking hopeful.

“Yes, we do or you are going to lose your precious family. I’ll be here for my shift. Night” Ian said forcefully walking away from the store owner.

Kash stood under the streetlight before sadly walking to his van.

                                                                Two Weeks Later

Ian was tired of Mickey stealing from the store. He knew he couldn’t do a damn thing about it but that doesn’t make him any happier about it. _Who the fuck does Mickey think he is? Stealing from his own neighborhood. We all know who he is and where he lives. Maybe that’s why he does it, because of the street cred he holds. Oh fuck it._ Ian thinks before trying to distract himself by organizing the cans.

As if on a schedule, Mickey slammed through the front door and marched around picking up what he wanted, ignoring the red head. Ian walked up to the register where the gun sat. Picking it up, Ian cocked it and pointed it at the thug.

“Put it back, Mickey. Its been two weeks and Kash and I are done. Just stop stealing from your own fucking neighborhood. Don’t you have any respect?” Ian asked.

Mickey walked up to the registered and disarmed the red head. “Aren’t they teaching you anything at the fucking school of yours?” Mickey asked uncocking the gun and shoving it in his waistband.

“Get the fuck out.” Ian said flushing with anger.

“Or what? You’ll shoot me? Good fucking luck with that firecrotch.” Mickey laughed as he headed for the door.

Ian sat on the stool and glowered at the door. _Why am I so weak? I have to get that gun back or Linda is going to fucking kill me._ Ian thought to himself trying to come up with a plan.

                                                                Mickey’s House

_Now I have the bait, now the little red head will come to me._ Mickey thought as he threw the gun in his dresser. Stripping down and changing to his sweats, Mickey smoked one last cigarette and decided to take a nap.

                                                                Ian POV

_I’ll just threaten him and get it back._ Ian thought as he walked up the front steps of the Milkovich’s house. Seeing a tire iron on the ground, he grabbed it and walked inside making sure not to wake Terry who was passed out on the couch.

Guessing that the room with the big sign that read, STAY THE FUCK OUT was Mickey’s wasn’t a hard guess. Ian stealthily walked up to the door making as little noise as possible. He opened the door, hoping that it didn’t creak as much as most of the doors do in older houses like this.

On the bed, face down was the thug that he was looking for. He poked Mickey in the back with the tire iron.

“Give me back the fucking gun.” Ian ordered letting the anger slip into his voice.

“Well if it isn’t little firecrotch, finally growing a fucking pair?” Mickey said sitting up.

“Give it back!” Ian snarled out.

“Okay,” Mickey said standing up slightly pretending that he was heading to get it but instead he threw Gallagher against the slanted wall and onto his bed.

“Ow,” Ian groaned out trying to hit Mickey with the tire iron which was quickly removed from his grasp as Mickey’s strong thighs kept his arms in place.

“Now that I’ve got you here. What should I do with you?” Mickey asked smirking.

Ian growled and tried to fight his way out.

“Tisk Tisk. Don’t you fucking move.” The older boy said pulling on the shaggy red hair of the boy below.

As soon as the strong fingers grasped his hair, Ian moaned and blushed trying to hide the effect Mickey had on him.

Not letting up, Mickey slid off his arms until he was straddling his waist, grinding down on Ian’s quickly hardening cock. Ian groaned and tried to hold his hips still as Mickey attack his neck with bites.

Hearing the front door slam, Mickey jumped off the red head and put on his death glare face.

Ian sat up and was in the process of fixing his clothes when Mandy slammed through the bedroom door.

“Ian, I didn’t know you were over here. Did you come to play video games?” Mandy asked her best friend not surprised to see him sitting on Mickey’s bed slightly flushed. Mandy knew that her brother had an obsession with her friend but chose to ignore it.

“Yep. And Mickey offered to keep me company while I was waiting.” Ian said lying to Mandy, not wanting to admit what had actually happened.

“Well then let’s play. I’ll make pizza bagels.” Mandy said smiling and walking away/

“This isn’t over, firecrotch.” The black haired boy growled out.

Ian didn’t respond and escaped while he could.


End file.
